Type-57 Carbine
The Type-57 Carbine is the successor the Covenant era Type-51 Carbine, with the weapon being modified and rebuilt to the needs of the Swords of Sanghelios. Description The Carbine had served admirably during the Great War, the Schism and the beginngi of the Blooding Years, but was retired in order to replace it with a new and improved model. Free from the technocracy of the Prophets, the Sangheili could design the weapon as they saw fit. The Carbine functions relatively simply. It fires a specially made munitions, which consist of equal parts warhead and reaction mass, which constantly burns up during flight to allow it to remain accurate out to longer ranges. While in the past, the majority of munitions used where manufactured using radioactive compounds, these have seen been phased out of service, because while extremely deadly to anybody they wounded, they were equally deadly to those who made and operated them. Since then, the Sangheili have turned to more standardized munitions, with magazines most commonly being fitted with a mixture of armour piercing, consisting of a warhead of heavy metal alloys, and armour piercing/fragmenting, which penetrate armour then fragment, causing grievous injury. Explosive, expanding and the original radioactive munitions are also used, in rare amounts. The gun recoils with every shot, using a rapid action blowback system, where the force of each shot recoils the weapon and loads the next round. To reload, it is fitted with a 20 round charger, fitted in the upper receiver. Fitting this also automatically loads the first round. To eject, the ejector button on the left side of the pistol grip is depressed, violently ejecting it. The Carbine has an installed holographic sight, giving an accurate and pinpoint sight. The Sangheili have streamlined the design, cutting all that is unnecessary, leaving only the weapon, in it's purest function. A lethal marksman's weapon, its range is shorter than that of other marksmen-style weapons, like the UNSC's battle rifle family, but makes up for it with stability and rate of fire. Variants Rain of Oblivion A weapon of legend, it has been wielded by heroes, and villains, in equal measure. Recently, this legend has been refined, allowing it to be replicated for the Republic. This resulted in a fully automatic Carbine, fed by an extended magazine. While it's use as a marksman weapon has declined, none can deny its power, as a suppressing weapon, and in close quarters. At the moment, it can be fielded in small numbers, and is kept for Commands and Special Operations. Blood of Suban Created by the brothers Silset and Oebrin 'Chava for the Arbiter's forces, it replaces the firing system with a more advanced model, which allows it to feed it's modified rounds. Firing carefully carved Subanese crystals, it mixes the firepower of the Type-31 Rifle with the reliance and handling of the Carbine. Named "Blood of Suban" by the Swords, these weapons are gifted to some of the deadliest marksmen in the Sword. Each crystal is specially made, using intricate curves to ensure lethality, despite their small size. Toll Keeper A weapon with some real heft, these are named for crossbows traditionally held by those who guarded distant tolls, a dangerous prospect in face of bandit attacks. It has a lengthened barrel, which accommodates the heavier munitions it fires. These rounds are high explosive, and utterly lethal to infantry. To compensate for this, it is fitted with a mid-range sight. Belligerence A product of the hasty nature of the Blooding Years, Sword of Sanghelios armourers modified Carbines on the fly to suit new conditions, and the most popular pattern was referred to as the Belligerence. It was fitted with lengthened baffler, that increased weight, but reduced the sound produced by the gun on firing. It was teamed with a short-range scope, and became a skirmishers weapon, silently firing on unsuspecting enemies. UNSC Remarks Category:Canon Expansions Category:Covenant weapons